Golden Dreams
by Rubyblaze
Summary: Goldie is a normal rogue until she has dreams of a harsh leaf-bare. Knowing, she can't survive alone, so she joins SkyClan-only till the leaf-bare. But what if her plan doesn't go as she thought? Better then it sounds!
1. Allegiances

**Rubyblaze: A NEW STORY! YAY! **

***Jayfeather poofs out of nowhere ***

**Jayfeather: How did I get here?**

**Rubyblaze: Since we haven't met the main character yet, you get to help me with author notes! Anyways this story takes place AFTER SKYCLAN'S DESTINY MAGMA in back of the book!**

**Jayfeather: Fine. Rubyblaze does not own Warriors**

_**SkyClan**_

**Leader**: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Sharpclaw - dark ginger tom

**Medicine Cat:** Echosong - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Freckleleg- mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs (**A/N: I DO know that Frecklepaw's warrior name is Frecklewish but that name sucks to me**)

**Warriors: **

Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Waspwhisker - gray-and-white tom

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Ebonyclaw - striking black she-cat Apprentice: Smallpaw

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Macgyver - black-and-white tom

Rockshade - black tom

Bouncefire - ginger tom

Tinycloud - small white she-cat

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Egg- cream tom

Sageclaw - pale gray tom

Mintfur - gray tabby she-cat

Rabbitleap- brown tom

Nettlespash- pale brown tom Apprentice: Bearpaw

Creekfeather- gray tabby tom

Swifttalon- dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Bearpaw- fluffy brown tom (Clovertail and Patchfoot's son)

Smallpaw- black she-cat with white paws (Clovertail and Patchfoot's daughter)

**Queens:**

Plumwillow- dark gray she-cat (mother to Swifttalon's kit, Bluekit )

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (expecting Egg's kits)

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Leafstar- _see Leader (Secretly pregnant)_

**Elders: **

Lichenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle - ragged tabby tom loner

_**Other Cats**_

Goldie- golden brown tabby she-cat, rouge

Eclipse- black-and-gray she-cat, rouge

Marigold- brown she-cat, loner in twoleg place

Joel- scrawny brown tom, kittypet

Gray- gray-and-white she-cat, rouge

Acorn- big tortoiseshell tom, rogue


	2. Prolouge

**Rubyblaze: I don't own warriors!**

Golden Dreams

Prologue

_Goldie was running. The scent of crisp leaves surrounded her. A mouse scampered near her. All was well._

_Until the breeze came. The breeze felt like a snowstorm attacking Goldie's back. Her fur seemed to fluff up, the way it did when and enemy was on her territory._

"_What the heck," Goldie whispered. _

_Snow came down. Goldie's dark green eyes widened in shock. The snowflakes were huge! They came down fast._

"_Eek!" Goldie screeched as piles of snow appeared out of nowhere. She ran into her den as fast as she could. The snow came down harder. The snow blocked the entrance of her den._

_Goldie was suddenly cold, hungry and tired. She felt like sleeping and never awaken. She couldn't feel her paws. Ice began to form on her whiskers._

_More numbness. Goldie felt like she was dying. _

_Freezing to death._

_With a final sigh, Goldie closed her eyes to never open them again._

Goldie's eyes flashed open.

_What happened? _Goldie thought.

Her sister (who happened to stay for the night), Eclipse was awake.

"Why are you still awake?" Goldie asked her sister.

"It's hard trying to sleep with you having a nightmare," Eclipse retorted.

"Oh yeah…It was terrible! I was like freezing to death in the den!" Goldie meowed.

"Really? What a lame nightmare…Hmmmm the name 'Nightmare' sounds like a nice name, if I have kits, I wanna name one 'Nightmare'!" Eclipse meowed.

"Eclipse! Stay on task! It felt so real," Goldie meowed sharply at her sister.

"Well it wasn't. Freezing to death is too lame for you, even though you are kinda um, lame," Eclipse meowed.

Goldie rolled her eyes and meowed, "I'm seeing Bracken, I mean Joel. He might help."

"Joel? Helping? He like hates us! You _really_ think he will help you?" Cried Eclipse spat.

"But remember? He said he had dreams about that tree falling down on the stream before it happened!" Goldie protested!

"But he's also a coward! When Gray and Acorn told us we had to move out of their territory, he freaked because he couldn't stand finding his own territory, that he turned into a…house-pet!"

"He's still our brother! Maybe I _will _freeze to death this leaf-bare. You _know _you are only staying here for tonight! After that I will be alone!"

Eclipse wanted to protest but it was true. She hated the gorge. When a old cat offered her to leave the forest, she agreed. Tomorrow she would leave for out of the gorge forever. She her territory to a young cat and was taking shelter at her sisters.

"Fine. But it's in the middle of the night! Do you really expect him to answer?" Eclipse meowed.

Goldie rolled her eyes and ran out of her den.

"You're just going to leave me? You'll never see me again after tonight!" Eclipse screeched after Goldie.

Goldie ignored her. She ran to the two-leg place as fast she could. She looked for the dark brown two-leg nest where her brother lived in. She ran up the steps and pawed at the entrance.

"I'm outside Goldie," A scrawny brown tom rasped behind her.

"Bracken!" Goldie cried.

"One. My name _isn't _Bracken anymore. It's Joel. And two, why are you here?" Joel informed.

"I had this dream about me freezing to death. It felt so real," Goldie meowed.

Joel yawned then meowed, "if you have any more dreams about it, it will come true. Our father dreamed about the death of his mother by a monster many times before it happened. Be careful."

"Thanks Brack-Joel, also did you become a house-pet for a different reason?" Goldie meowed.

Joel shifted uncomfortably and meowed, "bye."

Goldie nodded and ran back to the gorge.

By the time Goldie got back to her den, it was sunrise and Eclipse was gone.

Tired, Goldie fell asleep…

And dreamed about freezing to death.


	3. Chapter 1

**Rubyblaze- Sorry, I couldn't update! School!**

**Goldie- Rubyblaze should be studying her Spanish but…**

**Rubyblaze- Shut up! **

**Jayfeather- Anyways, right now its Leaf-fall.**

**Goldie- Rubyblaze does not own warriors!**

Golden Dreams

Chapter One

Goldie ran through a two-leg alley which was crowded with homeless cats. Leaf-fall was upon them, nights would become cold and days would be shorter. Many cats didn't have a warm den. Goldie always thanked her lucky stars for her territory and her den.

Today, Goldie was going to visit her sister, Marigold. Marigold was born with something wrong with her brain. Marigold thought that she is a dog and "barks" at trespassers in her alley. Goldie always checked on her sister to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Since Marigold lived in two-leg place, Goldie usually stopped to say hi to Joel. But today was important. Rumors said that Misha was taking all the alleys in the north. Marigold lived in the northern alleys.

"Goldie! What cha doing?" A black dainty she-cat with a white tail tip asked.

"Nova! I'm fine," Goldie meowed to her friend.

"Ready for leaf-bare? Some two-legs threw out like the best stale kitty chow ev-va!" Nova meowed.

Goldie made a face. Unlike Nova, Goldie hated cat chow. It reminded her of squirrel droppings. Nova seemed to rely on two-legs for a lot of things- from food to materials to make her nest and den. Then again, Nova used to be a house cat.

"Err…cool," Goldie meowed, "Well I gotta go, who knows what Marigold is up to!"

"Bye!" Nova called after her friend.

Goldie walked farther into to two-leg place. Marigold's alley was close. It didn't surprised Goldie that Marigold managed to get an alley…and keep it. Even with her brain disorder, Marigold still has some common sense. Marigold was very protective of her alley and the rumors about Misha were true-Marigold wouldn't just give it up her alley without a good fight.

Goldie approached her sister's alley. A sound that sounded almost like a cat trying to bark come from the alley.

"Marigold, it's me, Goldie," Goldie meowed.

The braking stopped and out came out a she-cat. Her fur was a light brown. It was neatly groomed and was fluffy. Marigold's eyes were the color of honey. Goldie noticed that Marigold got new scars. Marigold usually was happy to see her sister, but today she looked angry.

"Hello, Goldie," Marigold said coolly.

Goldie, surprised at her sister's attitude meowed, "what happened?"

"Theres too many homeless cats that don't get that this is _my_ territory!" Marigold growled.

"Oh. I heard some rumors about Misha and the northern alleys. Are they true." Goldie asked.

Marigold eyes brightened up with humor. "_Misha?_ That fat house-cat? That's bird droppings!"

Goldie smiled and meowed, "Good."

Marigold meowed, " Anyways Goldie why do you do this?"

Goldie looked puzzled and meowed, "Do what?"

"Try to keep the family together?"

"I don't know. If we split up, I would miss you all."

"Oh."

"A little bird told me that you think you are going to freeze to death and now you are building a super den!"

Goldie blushed under her fur and shrugged. "It could happen," Goldie meowed, quietly.

"Well it won't. Look at me! I live in the dumpster and I'm not dead!" Marigold meowed.

"Dens are different from dumpsters, Marigold," Goldie meowed.

"Still, it's not going to happen. Okay?" Marigold meowed to her sister.

"Well err…bye." Goldie meowed to her sister.

"See you soon," Marigold replied to her sister.

Goldie walked back to the gorge in silence. She knew that Marigold thought that she was crazy. It seemed that everyone did. Besides Nova, but she didn't need to know.

"_Maybe I am crazy."_

**Rubyblaze: Love it? Hate it? Review! **


End file.
